Rainbow Six Saiyan
by Auratiagon
Summary: After the Majin Buu Crisis and the shocking death of Chichi, the Son family were left an emotional wreck with one goal: move on. When Gohan, now a stressed out government employee, has a series of "chance" encounters with a mysterious group known only as "Team Rainbow", he is left to find out who they are, what they want, and who can he really trust? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright first off, I want to start this fic of by saying I am **_**not**_** high. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I need to work on my storytelling anyway so here we are! If the story feels rushed in places, it's because I'm a rather impatient person. If a story, song, etc. doesn't catch my attention within the first five seconds, I usually click off or keep searching. **

**Anyway, I don't own Rainbow 6 Siege or Dragon Ball Z/GT/Super. I'm just a guy who is wasting his life on the internet and mixing characters from two vastly different universes to make up my own painful lack of a love life…**

**By the way, this takes place in an alternate timeline where Gohan caught the Potara and then proceeded to rape Super Buu, FIGURATIVE SPEAKING, meaning Kid Buu never happened. Gohan kept up training and studying after the Cell Games and the Rainbow 6 universe is in the same universe and timeline as Dragon Ball Z. Right. Now that we are all confused and slightly depressed, let's get into this clusterfuck of a story…**

* * *

It had been years since Mom had died. Years of tears, of calling her name and having silence follow, years of sneaking in through the back only to find an empty house, years of numbness. It was a hard three years but Dad, Goten and I powered through in our own ways. After the "Buu Crisis," Dad decided to get an education at home and is now working part time as a personal trainer at a local gym. Goten was studying hard and entering any tournament he could to bring home extra money. He continued to be a beacon of hope for all of us. I, on the other hand, decided to go for a government job. I now work as a part of Japan's new Supernatural and Extraterrestrial Activities Department, or SETAD for short, were I am known as an "Armed Researcher." I collect data, bring back specimens, and neutralize targets if necessary. The pay is good when it comes but situations are so rare that we often had to hunt for food on dry weeks. "Like this one," I sighed as I organized the messy piles of paperwork haphazardly thrown onto my desk. "Did you say something, Gohan?" A dark-haired woman with glasses asked me.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again. "No, Midne. No, I did not."

She looked at me carefully as I huffed and turned back to my work. According to the clock, my shift ended in ten minutes. I didn't want extra work tomorrow, I had best save the chatter for later.

"You're overworked, sweetheart. You should see if you can punch out early and get some rest," she suggested.

"Rest isn't a luxury I can afford. Not if I want to stay financially afloat." I went to put the completed papers in my filing cabinet but I wound up sending them, scattered, to the floor. "God… fucking… _damn it!"_ I swore loudly.

Midne giggled slightly at my misfortune. "See what I mean?"

I flipped through the papers, grumbling every obscenity I could think of, and reorganized them at superhuman speed. Once I successfully filed them and shuffled my second pile of unorganized paperwork into a slightly-less-unorganized pile of paperwork, I locked up my desk and punched out for the day.

* * *

**Meeting room B**

**8:00 PM**

"Was that the guy?" A large man with a beard and sunglasses asked.

"I think so, Blackbeard. Six said his shift would end at 2000 hours," another woman with red hair and a baseball cap said. They walked out of the room and followed the man to the parking lot, taking the elevator with him as not to raise suspicion. When the three got in, he pressed the button to the lobby.

"So, I take it you're going to the lobby too?" Gohan said when none of them made a move to press a button. They nodded. "Figures."

Ash's heartrate quickened. _What __the__ hell was that supposed to mean?_

Before she could figure out what he meant, their descent was complete and the doors opened.

Gohan strode out of the elevator as if nothing happened and waved to the receptionist, who waved back. "See you tomorrow, Managou."

"Be safe, Gohan," she replied.

He nodded and, much to Ash and Blackbeard's shock, _disappeared._

Managou chuckled at the openly shocked looks on the two Americans faces. They left the building, after going through the necessary security checks, and headed back to their hotel/base. Ash called Six on the burner phone she was given and said two words _"He knows…"_

* * *

**Aaaaaand that concludes the first chapter of what I hope turns out to be a good story! I know it's a short chapter but I don't want to write a whole novella only to have it get nitpicked to Fuckyouville by flamers. I should have put this before but I am COMPLETELY UNFAMILIAR with the Japanese Government and its respective buildings so if this sounds wrong, I apologize. Also, yes, Goku is smart in this fic and by **_**smart,**_** I mean **_**not a dumbass.**_** Basically, think Dragon Ball Z Goku but a little smarter, as opposed to Dragon Ball Super's dumbass incarnation of him. Anyway, tell me what you did and didn't like in a review as well as suggestions for future chapters. **_**Please**_** don't put your story commissions in the reviews. It gives me false hope when I see a new review only to get a request. Please send them to me in a PM and I will try to get to doing them when I can. **

**Also, on the off chance that you're here and have visited the author Shogun Ballistic's **_**The Last Saiyan,**_** well, plot twist, that was MY old account! DRAMATIC STING! I forgot my password to it so now I'm here! I'll rewrite that story soon and rerelease it as a drastically different story. Details to be released later but the idea is Ash returns from a near-fatal accident with a personality like ISIC from Battleborn! Run while you still have legs to carry you!**

**Well I'm about done here, later guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I'm back with another chapter! This author's note will be shorter but just a head's up I might not be able to update as quickly over the summer since I'm writing from my school computer. I have word on my phone but it's extraordinarily difficult to use and makes me want to cha-cha real smooth off a fucking cliff so yeah… **

**Anyway, here's chapter two!**

I rematerialized on a street a half-mile away from the building and proceeded to walk the rest of the way home. This was the second time I had been followed out of work and I was getting sick of it. It wasn't that I felt personally threatened, the stalkers' power levels were decent at best, but if they had stronger friends lying in wait… well that could lead to disaster.

A car horn startled me from my musings and I looked up just in time to see a large red muscle car tearing down the street towards me at speeds that shouldn't have been possible. _Street racers._ The worst kind of people in my opinion. I jumped out of the way, letting them and their buddies shoot past me. The police followed them on scooters, trying valiantly not to choke on the thick black clouds of exhaust trailing behind the speedsters. I sighed through my nose and gave chase, shooting past the officers and eventually caught up with speeding group. I held out my hand and fired a Ki blast at the nearest speeding car, flipping it.

The next car wasn't too hard to spot; what with the neon pink paintjob and all. I extracted the driver, a younger looking woman with sunglasses and pants that were, as of now, no longer white. I hit a spot on her neck, knocking her out before vaporizing the car and setting her down on the pavement. Next was an _incredibly_ blue car. I mean bluer than you could possibly imagine. It was a kind of blue that art majors and philosophers everywhere would devolve into a furious hate-orgy over. It was _that_ blue. I wanted to keep at last one car for the police to find and investigate, so I removed the driver from the car and knocked him out like I did to his friend and then Instant Transmissioned myself into the blue car. I slammed on the brakes, fishtailing the entire way before it finally stopped at a conveniently red light.

I shot off after the last racer, the idiot in the red car. I was just closing in on him when the passenger side window rolled down and revealed a girl with a gun. "Try outrunning these, ya tosser!" she yelled before spraying bullets at me.

I smirked, "I'll do you one better!" I said as I caught a couple of bullets and let the rest bounce of my chest.

"He's ten feet away and the size of a bloody grizzly! How the hell are you missing, love?!" someone, probably the driver, shouted.

"_I don't fooking know!"_ she screamed back.

I shot ahead of them, landed in the road and braced for impact. As per physics, they crashed into me. In direct violation of physics, I was unaffected. The car's momentum sent it over me and to the pavement with a _"crunch."_ I brushed a speck of imaginary dust off my shoulder, fixed my collar, and made my way back home.

I turned the key in the lock and opened the door, hanging my sports jacket on the coat rack. I was used to coming back to an empty house, Dad was either training in the woods, working late at the gym, or bringing home food and Goten was most likely participating in a tournament of some kind. I pulled out my phone to see if my paycheck had arrived and was pleasantly surprised to see a beautiful 100,000 Zeni added to my bank account. I transferred 50% to the family account which we used for food and emergencies. 25% would go to my own savings. The remaining 25,000 Zeni would be going to the car I was hoping to buy.

Yes. I, a flying, teleporting, physics-breaking hyperbeing who can move at many hundreds of times the _speed of light, _want to buy a car. And honestly, I don't know why. All I know is that I'm saving for one.

I heard the sound of something sIiding into the lock behind me. This wasn't the confidence of a man walking into his own home like Dad, nor was it the clumsiness of a boy who forgot which way the key was supposed to go in like Goten, this was deliberate stealth. Someone who knew they shouldn't be here, but were coming in anyways.

This was a thief.

**Aaaaand that's a wrap! I wouldn't get to comfortable with the idea of 3 day updates, I'm just really excited about this story. Updates will come as the ideas strike me. I have considered making this a Gohan x Videl story but decided against it. I might make this a Gash fic or a Gokaebbi fic. But certainly not both… that would be to much.**

**I don't think I'm famous enough to make a unique outro… so R&R so my miserable existence has meaning again! Kthxbye!**


End file.
